The Gamer's Paradice
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Jake Delta, aka, Ghost Assassin is a regular old Otaku and hacker who is thought of as a nobody to most. But when his mysterious friend "Molly" takes him to Equestria, he wasn't expecting to find what he did when arriving. Will he continue to stay and become a hero or leave when he gets involve with the wrong people? [A/N: Will be some references to Sword Art Online]
1. Game Start!

Do you know who I am, of course you wouldn't. I'm the kind of person that you wouldn't even notice when you pass the halls in a high school, the one who gets picked on because he's thought of as a nerd and a loser.

My name is Jake Delta; I'm 18 years old, average built but look like a weakling to most. 6'0 in height and black hair that covered my dark blue eyes half way and the reason why I'm sort of a social outcast is because I'm a bit of a techy. When it comes to working with computers or any other form of tech I know how it ticks. But it doesn't stop there, I'm also an avid gamer so whenever I'm not messing with tech I'm racking up the leaderboards.

Plus I have bookshelves filled with manga series, games or figures. Basically, I'm what some call an Otaku and I'm not ashamed to say it, it's what I like. Don't let that fool you though, underneath that there is a side of me that no one knows about and it's that I'm a great hacker.

In school my hacker name was Ghost Assassin, and my influence started out as just someone who supplied people with what they wanted, whether it'd be class supplies, answer sheets or other useful things. But soon I had more grip on the school than the superintendent. I had access to all student files and personal information, so whenever I see something wrong I made things right with the info that I had at my disposal. People thought twice when they did stupid shit to others, and especially to me.

I am rambling too much sorry, so how about I make things interesting? This was the day my life made an unexpected turn. I was walking home from school after staying late with the computer club looking over some new specks for a new computer that we were working on but I kind of lost track of time.

I was wearing my _Assassin's Creed _hoodie with the hood up like I normally do. At the moment I was going through my phone to check my emails that students have been sending to Ghost Assassin and seeing the requests and problems that are asking help for.

"Not much going on this week, guess I'll be out of a job soon if problems don't arise," I said to myself, feeling a little proud that I was able to help people even though I know they wouldn't do the same for me.

I never said I expected to be owed anything when I started to doing something this dangerous, still I know what I'm doing makes a difference to those who need it. When I made it home I was welcomed to the usual, my mom was cooking dinner and my dad was sitting at the table still wearing police uniform. They both look over to the door and spotted me, greeting me in their own unique ways.

"Hey hon how was school today?" she asked in her usual upbeat way.

"It was good, not much happened today anyway," I said.

"Anyone messed with you?" dad asked, skipping the hellos and just got strait to the point.

My problem with the assholes at the school have been going on since my freshmen year and my dad usually made it a point to ask me frequently to make sure I didn't go over the edge and do something reckless, if he only knew though.

"No, it was pretty quiet today. Anyway, I'll be in my all night I've got some stuff I need to do," I said as I passed them by.

When I reached my room I put the _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the door and closed it and latched on all the locks. My room was my sanctuary, shelves filled with manga and DVDs of my favorite anime series, and games. Against the wall was my TV where I had my consoles and my desk was where I keep my baby.

Calling it a simple computer was an understatement, I had two wide screen HD monitors with a hard drive that had a few Terabytes of storage data and ran faster that a normal one. It was used for multiple things at a time but mostly whenever I'm not Ghost Assassin, I'm _TheLostPaladin _on Xbox or online gaming.

But at the moment, I wasn't really up for any of that. A few weeks back I had gotten an anonymous email from someone named Molly. I wasn't familiar with the name since I never heard of anyone by the name in school or from any other previous email that were addressed to my hacker name.

They seemed to know my name perfectly and this made me question if they managed to hack my computer or any other personal info. I scanned my security and didn't see anything wrong. Molly assured me that she wasn't anyone bad but a friend and only wanted to talk. I thought I'd humor this _'Molly' _and let her, which ended up feeling like I was being questioned for a survey.

She kept asking me stuff about video games and animes that I was into, as well as which generation of gaming I preferred over the other. I answered them and she seemed happy with what she got but things soon got strange from there when she sent me a link for this show that seemed to have gotten popular, something called My Little Pony.

The link was to a bunch of videos of the show and after watching only the first episode I quickly cussed out Molly and questioned her about what the fuck this was about.

She responded quick with tons of apologies, but encouraged to keep watching and if I still didn't like it she would leave me alone and never contact me again. I wanted to tell her to leave now but something in me reconsidered. I don't know why but I kept watching the little show that somehow held my attention until the next thing I know I had watched all the episodes.

After digging around on the web I discovered something called bronies, a group both boy and girl of either adult or child who were fans of this show. I couldn't really talk down on the people who were into this sort of thing, to each their own, right? But it didn't stop there, as it would turn out there were tons of fanfictions online written by people along with a few tumblr pages.

I didn't really engage in the writing but I can't say I didn't like the work I read. Yeah I'll admit the show was sort of good in its own way and I knew enough about it to distinguish the characters from each other and the parodies were pretty funny like the Molestia one, but I wasn't really a brony like the others.

When asking why Molly wanted me to watch the show, she simply said she was just wanted to see if I would give it a chance. I never understood what she meant by it but I didn't question her further. Right now, I turned on my computer and went to check my email and sent out a message to her to see if she was on right now.

Just as quick as it went I got a response from her.

**Hey Delta, good to see you online now.**

I thought it was somewhat annoying that she called me by my last name but I always brush it off and just replied.

_Hey Molly, what's been up lately?_

**Nothing much really, but I've been meaning to ask you something important.**

I started getting skeptical now.

_Ask me what exactly?_

**You like gaming right, have you ever imagined being the character inside the game actually doing the things they do? To have awesome superpowers or skills that matched anyone's?**

_Well yeah, but then again who hasn't, where are you going with this anyway Molly?_

**What if someone gave you the chance to actually be the hero or villain in the game, just leave the real world behind and stay in the game, would take the chance to escape your boring little world and make a difference?**

…

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared right about now. The way she is implying is almost like one trying to convince someone to join a cult and as such I replied with the answer.

_Yeah I would, if it meant I could leave the world behind and actually feel like my choices make a difference._

Molly didn't reply for a few minutes and I was worried that I might have scared her off but soon I got another from her but on my phone. When I opened it all I saw was a familiar looking sun emblem that seemed to be flashing and when I pressed the image my phone started to glow gold for a brief moment before everything went dark.

What happened was a complete mystery to me, or even if what happened to me was real or just some dream but when I woke up it was to the sound of someone shouting and of gunfire. I jumped from where I was which was a huge bed that just so had someone else on it with me.

It was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, she was wearing a yellow hoodie with a matching yellow snapback with blue jeans and stripped socks. She had long greyish purple hair that seemed to move on its own somehow and had a Xbox mic on and was currently yelling at the at a flat screen that showed that she was currently playing Black Ops II online.

Got to say though, she wasn't bad. I don't know any gamer girls but to see one is actually kind of cool.

"Come on, that all you got you fucking camper? I'm still alive and your aim sucks!" she shouted as she just quick scoped one player the landed a double kill with a grenade.

As much as I wanted to keep watching I needed some answers about where I was right now and why I was here.

"Um, excuse me miss but where the hell am I?" I asked.

She seemed to have been startled by me which accidently caused her to get gunned down by one of the player.

"No, my kill streak," she cried.

I know how that feels trust me. How many of you have a good game going and out of nowhere it all just goes bad and you lose everything?

"S-Sorry about that miss," I said.

"Well you should be," she said, turning to face me.

I was stunned by what I saw. This woman in a blunt term was gorgeous but what really caught my attention were her violet eyes. It didn't take me long to realize that I was staring for too long and that I needed some answers as to what's going on here.

"You must be confused right about now huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," I muttered.

She got off the bed and waved me over. While doing so I got a good look at what I suspected was her room. Shelves piled high with assorted game, walls covered with all sorts of posters, Game Informers magazines all over the place plus old and new gen consoles hooks up to her flat screen with surround sound.

"Do you have any questions that you want to start off with?" she asked.

The obvious of course, "Who are you?"

She chuckled a little but seemed as though she was expecting that one.

"You actually know me Delta, but for your sake I'll tell you. My name is Princess Celestia, but you know me as Molly."

For a moment it felt as though the world stopped. So many things went off in my head at once, most of it telling me that this was some sort of dream that I was having. That was what I was hoping that it was; a really weird and twisted, stress induced dream.

I knew exactly who she was, that character from MLP who ruled the kingdom with her sister. But for some reason she was human and playing video games. Wait, something about that didn't make any sense for some reason.

Celestia didn't play video games; well except for that April Fools swap the Molestia tumblr did one time. It was called Gamer Molly and Lusty Luna, could that really be her? I needed to know more.

"What's happening here, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, I've kept a close eye on you Delta and I've taken a liking to you."

That was a little much for me to take in. I don't need some stocker keeping tabs on me 24/7.

"You pervert, do you watch me when I'm showering too?"

Her face went red the instant I said that.

"No, not like that I swear. I mean there was that one time but I stopped looking after a second that's all."

Molly went on and on about the issue until I told her to stop and that we were getting off topic.

"The reason I brought you here is because I've taken an interest in you because of the fact that you are an Otaku, but also someone who fights for the little guy."

"You don't know the first thing about me princess," I said and turned away from her.

"I know a lot about you than you may realize, Ghost Assassin."

At the mention of my alias, I turned back to her in shock but at the ready as well just in case if things go wrong. I always figured that someone would find about that but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Molly raised her hands in defense, already knowing what I was thinking no doubt.

"Easy now, I'm not here to bring you in Delta. I'm your friend; I would never do something like that to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's as I said, I'm your friend here."

I started to ease up a little. "Where is here exactly?" I asked.

"You're in Gamer Equestria, a place where gamers, nerds, techies, and Otakus can actually be the hero or villain of the games they play," Molly said.

Not sure if I heard her right, or correctly for that matter. At the moment I thought she was crazy but then again I somehow ended up here in this cartoon world, supposedly away. The most I could do at the moment was gather more information from my kidnapper.

"What was the reason you brought me to this world in the first place, why me of all people?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, I see something in you that others lack. What that is will be revealed within time. Come here, let me show you something."

I followed Molly to the doors leading to the balcony and what she showed me was completely unlike anything I've ever seen. Equestia wasn't what I expected at all, but something out of a gamers paradise. The city of Canterlot looked like a mix of multiple cities ranging from Watch Dogs, Assassin's Creed, Dragon Age and Legend of Zelda and tons more.

The people walking around looked like characters of different varieties, some I recognized but a few looked like regular citizens though.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Molly asked.

I was at a loss for words, not even able to give a simple for her.

"I created this world long ago when I first got into gamming with Pong, those were the days. When they started to evolve it started to get more fun to play but I soon found it to get a little lonely playing by myself. It wasn't until around the time when the PS2 came out when I started to bring humans into this world and it started to get fun again."

"Wait, so I'm not the only one here then?" I asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Delta, but there are actually thousands of human player in Gamer Equestria. Living it up like heroes or being simple players in charge of shops or one of the multiple guilds in the city," she said.

That made me feel a bit relieved, but there was still the issue of how I was going to get back home from this place. She did say that she brought humans to this place so what's stopping her from sending me back?

When looking at Molly I saw that she was looking back at me with a smile on her face. Something about felt different from a normal one, not really bad but more like…expecting something of me, if that was the right way to phrase it.

"Um, listen is there a way to send me back home to the human world?" I asked.

Molly's smile faded the moment she heard the question.

"Yeah, I can send you back if you don't want to be a part of this. I'll even make it so that you don't remember any of this and you'll never hear from me again."

For some reason her words kind of stung, like it was a guilty feeling in my chest that was telling me not to leave this place. That was a problem, I somewhat had a life back home, parents that would not doubt freak if they noticed that I was gone.

I couldn't just leave that behind, then again I couldn't just leave Molly either. She was the first real friend that I really ever made, I don't even have friends on Xbox LIVE and that was just sad in all honesty. Despite her being a fictional character from a kids show I honestly can say that I was kind of fond of her.

Molly went out of her way to get to know me even if it was just about games; she even brought me to her world where it was a paradise for gamers. Losing her would just hurt in the end and I didn't want to lose my only friend in my pathetic life.

"Are there any other options for me to choose from?" I asked.

Molly perked up a bit.

"Three in fact, one; you can stay here and become a human player and start your own path with your own choses and outcomes whether it'd be hero or villain. Two; you can go back and have recollection of this ever happening. Three; you chose to still be a player but have the freedom to come and between worlds as you see fit, but you must follow the same rules as everyone else with a few added guild lines," she explain.

"I think my choice is obvious, number three."

Molly nodded then reached into her pocket and pulled out something strange. It looked like an I.D. card but there wasn't a picture in it or any other kind of information. She handed it to me and the moment my fingers touched it there was a type of jolt that went through me and the card started to shine blue.

I dropped to my knees and held my temples from the massive headache that came out of nowhere, my sight started to turn to static for a moment before I started to see words in my eyes.

_**Character Registration Confirmed**_

_**Avatar Card User Accepted**_

_**Character Name: Jake Delta**_

_**Gamer Tag: TheLostPaladin**_

_**Type: Human Gamer**_

_**Alignment: Unknown**_

_**Welcome to Gamer Equestria player**_

When it was all over my body felt different, almost stronger somehow but I still looked the same as before. But I looked up at Molly there was something floating in the air right of her head.

It looked like a type of display HUD that you see in MMORPGs with a heath gauge and her name as well as her level. It was 242; I didn't even know players could reach that high of a level in games.

"How do you feel?" she asked while helping me up.

"Different, what is this thing?" I asked.

"That is an Avatar Card or Ava-card for short. It's basically your Gamer I.D. that holds all your stats and information that only works for the player it's registered to. Not only that but it also keeps you up to date with upcoming events and keeps track of your alignment or what guild you belong to."

This little thing could do all of that. While looking at it I saw something that caught my attention, it was my level which I expected to the standard level 1 but instead I was 37.

"What gives, why do I start out with such a high level?" I asked.

Molly smirked a little at the question, "Well, you're still a rooky to all of this so I don't want you dying so quickly. I personally made your Ava-card for you on the off chance you decided to try this, but let's just keep that between us," she said.

My Ava-card started to blink repeatedly and this little icon that looked like a present. I think I just got prize, but why from?

"If you want to check what you got just to do this."

Molly swiped her fingers down in the air in front of her and six circles appeared and I recognized what that was from in an instant. That was from Sword Art Online, a bit cliché to do but it seemed effective none the less and atleast this had a logout icon.

Copying her, I made my menu appear before me and clicked the top icon and then went to items to see what I got.

**Dual hidden blades**

**Sword of Altair**

**Corvo Attano's sword**

**Leon Kennedy's pistols**

**Mark of the Outsider**

**Map of gamer Equestria**

These were the only items that I had in my inventory at the moment but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. These were actually items from some of my favorite games. Selecting the first one there appearing on my forearms were Ezio's hidden blades from Brotherhood.

I could barely contain my excitement when the ornate blades sprang out, completely nerding out right now. Next I tried the **Mark of the Outsider** and there burned onto my skin was the symbol of the omnipotent trickster. To air on the safe side, I tried to activate the _Dark Vision _ability and the mark started to glow.

My sight changed to the negative effect and I saw Molly was a yellow figure and her field of vision.

"This is totally kick ass, but you mentioned that there were rules that I had to follow."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Here."

She went over to her nightstand and rifled through the drawer until she found a laminated booklet that looked to be about only a few pages long. The title read, "**Rules and Regulations of Gamer Equestria**."

Going through them, they seemed to be pretty strait forward.

_Rule # 1: Players are prohibited from bringing outside weapons into this world. If such object is found in the player's possession then it will be quickly confiscated and destroyed._

_Rule # 2: Harm to MPCs is strictly prohibited less it is of the alignment of the player or is part of evil mission. If not, player will face month suspension and have powers and perks locked till time is up._

_Rule # 3: If player uses powers or weapons in human world, they may do so at his/her risk but if used irresponsibly and not in self-defense will face expulsion from Gamer Equestria and all items striped._

_Rule # 4: If players chose to engage in Duals they play at their own risk and wagers made are final unless it can be settled between the two arguing parties._

_Rule # 5: Players are bound to secrecy about this world; if they do not uphold this condition the Ava-cards will send out a signal and report them which will lead to immediate expulsion._

_Rule # 6: If a player or party wishes to establish a new guild, they must first make an appointment with Princess Celestia and pay necessary funds to do so._

_Rule # 7: Human players, if were to cross each other, must not engage in fights unless it is the standard Dual. If both do not abide by this rule will result in expulsion and memory wipe._

_Rule # 8: If player choses to go on quests they do so at their own risk but it complete task can either keep winnings or auction off in the nearest trading outpost._

_Rule # 9: __**DO. NOT. DIE.**_

That last one really sent a chill down my spine, mainly because it doesn't explain what happens to a player when their HP drops to zero and I don't want to test that theory, plus I don't think Molly had an answer to that question either.

How many people agreed to this without taking that into consideration? They probably think if they die they just get a restart, we do get a restart, right?

"Hey, are you alright, you look like your about to throw up." Molly came to my side and checked me over.

For some reason I felt at ease when she was near. It was weird, usually I only feel calm when people are nowhere near me but that wasn't true in her case.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in is all," I said.

"Can I see your phone for a second?" she asked.

That was a red flag for me. As a hacker you don't want to risk someone going through you stuff and finding something they weren't supposed to. This thing was all that I was when I'm Ghost Assassin and didn't want that to be taken away from me.

"I'll give it right back; I just want to see it real quick."

Somehow I gave it to her and was having a tiny panic attack when it left my hand. Molly proceeded to do something strange with my phone, her hand ablaze with a gold aura that seemed to get soaked into the device. When giving it back her sun emblem shown on the screen for a brief moment before the screen went dark.

Next thing I know my Ava-card did a chime and there was an icon. Checking the menu I saw that there was a friend request from someone named _RadSunGoddess. _

"If you have any questions feel free to send me a message and help out," she said.

I was at a loss for words in that moment. Her smile had made me pull up my hood to try and hide my face that blushing brightly. Like I said before, she was my first real friend and top it off she was a gamergirl, how lucky was I at the moment. After clicking accept, I wanted to say thank you to her but was quickly cutoff by someone hollering from outside the door to her room.

"Oh dear sister, I'm back and I came to check up on you," someone said sweetly.

"Who the hell-" I couldn't even finish that sentence before Molly quickly grabbed me and shoved me into what I guessed was her closet.

"Don't make any noise until I say it's safe to come out," was all she had time to say before closing the door.

Turning on the screen of my phone I located the door knob and looked through the keyhole and was able to see what was going on. The person in question was standing before Molly. They looked about a year younger with long flowing hair that looked like a vast sea of stars. Sporting a dark blue and white hoodie, blue jeans with the phrase sexy on the back and leather boots.

She felt somewhat familiar, but since she called Molly sister it could mean that she was Princess Luna by default. But she seemed different for some reason, not the regular uptight and sophisticated ruler one might expect.

"Hey Lulu, wasn't expecting you back so soon. What happened?" Molly asked, looking nervous.

Luna plopped down on her bed with a pouting face. "You don't have to sound so disappointed that I'm back already sister, you make sound like you were hoping that I'd stay gone," she said then turned over on her side away from her.

The distinct sound of sobbing could be heard coming from her, more than likely fake, but Molly fell for it like a fool.

"N-No, Lulu I didn't mean it like that. I swear, I just thought that the business overseas would keep you longer, I'm happy to see that you finished them so quickly and that you are home now."

She got closer and was caught off guard when Luna turned on her back and locked her legs around her sister's waist and her arms around her back, their faces dangerously close for two sisters and a sly grin on Luna's face was clear evidence of that.

"If you are really mean that, then how about you give you dear sister a welcome home smooch. I'm exhausted and all I really want to do is wind down for a bit," she said sultry.

This girl clearly had no standards when it came to this sort of thing and it was obvious that she probably did this often.

"Luna, stop that. It's one thing to tease but when you're serious it's going out of line," Molly said, trying to get her off.

"Come on sis, it's not like you do it with anyone. All you do is spend your time playing games in this room of yours, let me show you a new game you can play."

Luna made to try and kiss Molly and that was when I lost my grip on my phone, making me fumble around the closet to try and catch it and make a ton of noise in the process.

"What the hell was that?"

I froze in place after catching my phone, hoping that Luna wouldn't find out that I was in here hiding. Looking through the keyhole again I saw that Luna was off the bed and…sniffing the air? She continued to do so for about two minutes before looking toward my direction. I put my hands over my mouth so that she would hear my breathing but I was still panicked.

"I smell a male in this room, and a virgin no less. You naughty girl sis," Luna said.

How the hell does she even know that? My brain went into overdrive to think of a way out of this but before I even had time to react, the door swung open and I was yanked out but Luna who pinned me to the wall.

"Enjoy the show back there you little peeping tom?" she asked but didn't sound mad about it in the slightest.

Luna pulled back my hood was looked shocked by what she saw. Her turquoise eyes met with mine and just held each other in place for a moment and a blush formed on her face then that sly grin of hers.

"My, aren't you cute, you must me a human. About time, my sister tends to bring fugly ones here but you are quite the exception, so is this the one you've been keeping your eyes on sis?"

"His name is Jake Delta; I brought him here about an hour ago. Now let him go Luna you're making him uncomfortable."

Luna's hand made its way to my chest and was slowly traveling downward. Shit, not good.

"He doesn't look that way to me," she said, the sound of her breath echoing in my ear and making me shutter against my will.

When I felt a tug at my buckle was when I reacted and shoved Luna off of me before she took things too far. But looking at the distance I made between us it was a little more for someone like me to pull off.

'_Whoa, I don't recall being that strong. Is this because of this world, will I get stronger if I level up?'_

"Not bad, I like a man who takes control. Just makes it all the more fun," Luna said when she stood, a dark blue aura fuming around her body.

Checking the display HUD I wasn't all that surprised when I saw that her level was only a few numbers behind her sister. It would probably suicide to take her on at my current level so there was only one other option to take at the moment.

"See ya," I said as I turned and ran like hell out the room.

Cowardly I know, but getting violated by a pervert wasn't on my schedule today. I wasn't really sure where I was going but anywhere was better than where she was. Making random turns and asking a few confused guards that I bumped into, I made it out of the castle and made for the city hopefully to lose the crazed princess that was hot on my trail.

I really wanted to look around the city to see if any other games that it consisted of but my luck soon ran out when I cornered myself like an idiot.

"There you are."

"Shit, gotta think of something fast. Wait, I have the Outsider's powers so why am I running like a fool?"

My mark started to glow and Luna only chuckled in amusement. "You think that will me enough to put me down Rooky, at your level you won't even put a scratch on me. Now, be a good human and just come with-"

In the middle of her speech, I used _Blink _and found my way to the roof of the building in a flash, laughing myself when I saw her face.

"I don't need to put you down, just out run and outsmart you. Later."

While running on the roof tops I could help the feeling of euphoria that was going through me at the moment. Jumping gaps with ease, pulling off landings that I couldn't do before, it made me feel like I was an actual assassin. I never felt more alive than I have right now.

That soon lead to my downfall when I go careless in thinking I lost Luna that easily. She seemed to come out of nowhere and tried to grab me but I acted quick but mostly out instinct, to use _Blink_ again. Next thing I know I'm falling and landed on conveniently on a fruit stand as luck would have it.

Not the smartest move to make but it got me out of a jam so I count that as a win. But it didn't prove to be enough to lose the psycho bitch from chasing me.

"Let's not draw this out, there's nowhere to go and I'm more powerful than you. You really made me work for it but now I think this little game of cat and mouse is over."

Okay, situation analysis; I've got nowhere to run since she damn well persistent in getting my pants, I'm nowhere near her level of power and the items I have on me right now probably wouldn't do much damage anyway.

So it comes down to this one other option that was more than likely borderline between very bold or very stupid.

"I challenge you to a dual!" I shouted, confusing all that where watching and even Luna momentarily.

"Um, what?" she asked.

"You want me that bad then fight for me; if I lose then I go peacefully. But if I win you leave me alone. Sound like fair terms?" I said.

There was silence all around, no one so much as whispering until the princess nodded her and opened her menu and sent a dueling request that I quickly accepted, making a timer go start for when the battle was to start.

I needed to think for a minute, odds are she's probably with long ranged attacks and would more than likely keep at a distance where she had the advantage. Or she could be the opposite, an up close in your face kind of fighter and if so I'll be at a disadvantage. Either way, I'll keep fighting her.

I equipped Leon Kennedy's pistols and Altair's sword. I had enough ammo to fight a war and my swordsmanship skill wasn't that shabby either. Looking over at Luna I felt a little blood go down my nose when I saw what she was wearing.

She sported the outfit from Bayonetta and was equipped with her four signature handguns. I had a bit of a weakness for cos-playing girls, mostly when they dress as female characters from games or anime. But I had to focus right now.

The timer was close to zero now and my body started to tremble not sure if from excitement or fear. All I know is that this was really happening. I pulled up my hood and gripped the handles of my pistols, waiting for it to start.

The minute the horn sounded was when I acted and opened fire. I never fired a gun before, it was and an experience, I wasn't really sure of what I was doing but the way my body reacted to the action, it felt as though I'd done this my whole life.

My intended target was faster than I had expected her to be and she closed the gap between us like it wasn't a big deal. Luna shoved the barrel of her gun against my stomach and fired. When she did I had never experienced a pain like I had just now.

I know getting shot is supposed to hurt and everything but it was an understatement. Atleast one third of my HP dropped from just one attack. No, I'm not about to go down like a damn noob especially to her. While she was still within my reach, I kneed her in the stomach and used _Blink _to get some distance again.

"That was a dirty move; don't think I'm going to take it easy on you when I take you back to my room. You're going to be begging me to stop," she said, licking her lips which sent a chill down my back.

"Pretty sure that's classified as rape but keep dreaming. I intend to win," I said.

Holstering my guns, I drew my sword and decided to take her on face to face but she had the same idea and summoned Bayonetta's samurai sword. Even at the distance I was at I still felt some pretty scary power coming from it.

She was the first to move, coming at me with lightning speed. But with luck I managed to stop her attack in the nick of time but Luna was strong and tried to force me to the ground. Right before she could though, I twisted to the side and made her fall face first into the ground. While I had the chance I stabbed my sword through her back.

I felt proud to have been able to land an attack but it didn't shit when it barely took away any HP from her. When I tried to go for another hit she dodged in time but when doing so something didn't seem right. My body felt heavy and everyone was moving so slow.

'_SHIT! She's using Witch Time on me.'_

Luna was already up and ready and she proceeded to stab her sword right through my right side that it came out the left. Again came the pain and I thought for sure that I was going to black out from it. My HP reached red already so no doubt I'll more than likely die if I get hit again.

Time for a last ditch effort, I flicked my right hand and my hidden blade came out. I stabbed her in the stomach which caught her off guard then grabbed my pistol and shot her in the head. It wasn't much but I was lucky to just get that.

For a minute I thought I had actually killed her but then saw her get right back up again.

"One more attack will do the trick but I might want to hold back in case if I accidently kill you so I think I'll wrap this up now." Luna took her stance, weapon at the ready.

I took mine by I was shaking a little and my sight was staring to fog up. With my HP down so much it was affecting me like if I was actually on the verge of death. Never thought I go down like this, especially so soon too. With not many options left, I just charged her like a mad man.

Right before either of us could land the attack; a bright and blinding flash appeared between us and stopped us dead in our tracks. Whatever it was it was powerful and made us pale in comparison. The light finally cleared and there standing there holding the blade of our swords with her bare hands was Celestia.

But not Molly, I mean Celestia. The cool gamer girl that I met was replaced by a power being wearing a white dress and hair that resembled an aurora.

"That is enough Luna, you will stop this at once," she said, her eyes turning solid white and the ground below her started to turn scorched.

Luna lost all color in her face and quickly changed back to her normal self but kept her hands up in defense. Celestia turned back to me but had a more worried look and placed her hand against my chest.

"_Heal_" she said.

A green light glowed from her hand and I could see my HP shooting back up and I felt better again. Celestia changed back to Molly and kept her gaze to the ground, almost like she was ashamed.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble my little sister has cause you today Delta. I never wanted your first day here to be a bad experience and hope that you still consider staying here. But if you are upset and want to go back home and not come back than I will make it happen," she said.

The way she said made me feel bad. It's not like it's her fault all this happened, her sister was responsible for making me run. Besides, I didn't want to leave this world because of one little fuck up, this was the most fun I've had my whole life, minus the almost getting rapped part.

"Are you kidding, I'm not going anywhere Molly," I said, making her look up in surprise.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yup, in fact I think I'll be coming here very frequently. There is a lot in this world I want to try out and there is no way in hell I'm going to pass that up. Plus, your my friend remember. Don't want to lose the only one I've got, right?"

Molly's response to that was surprising, meaning she grabbed me with a tight hug that actually made my HP go down a few. It was kind of nice to see her happy.

"It getting late," she said.

Looking at my phone I saw that she was right, it was almost 11 o'clock even though the sun was still out. I needed to get back home before my parents noticed that I'm gone.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow Delta, till then see you later," Molly said before touching my forehead and everything went black.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	2. Ready Player Two

**Before we start just a quick thing, the OC mentioned belongs to my good friend Zelfra1234.**

**Also, to who recommended the show **_**No Game, No Life**_**, thanks for telling me about it.**

**I watched it and it was pretty awesome. Anyway, onto the story.**

My eyes opened to the sound of alarm clock blaring at 5:45am. I shot up into a sitting position and saw that was in my bed fully clothed and not in Gamer Equestria anymore. But then again was that even real, or just some dream I created to cope with my pathetic life? Thinking back on it, I realized that I just sounded ridiculous and I laughed at myself for thinking otherwise.

Getting up and unlatching the door, I went to shower and get ready for school. But while I bathed I got the distinct feeling that someone was watching me from a distance, which creep me out made me hurry and get dressed.

But while looking in the mirror I saw something out that wasn't there before, a couple of things actually. There were bruises on the left and right sides of my ribs and one on my abdominal area. I don't recall getting into getting into any fights recently so I just brushed it off as nothing more than a violent night's sleep is all.

Since today was Friday I didn't really have any classes, mostly study hall. I had most of the day to myself to work or just bum around the internet to catch up on any episodes that I missed. After that I stuffed my laptop that I bought with some money that acquired through some odd jobs that I do on the side here and there.

I still had time to kill before school started and my parents woke up. I jumped on my computer and decided to check my emails to Ghost Assassin and found that there wasn't much from anyone. I sighed a bit in disappointment, I'm glad that people's problems are going down but I feel like I have nothing to do with myself unless I'm my alter ego.

"Fuck it, let's see if there's anyone online right now to kill."

Powering on my Xbox and putting in Call of Duty: Ghosts, I checked the multiplayer and joined a match that had just started and went to work. The complaints came in quicker than I had expected them to when players screamed that I hacked and was cheating.

That of course got me pissed and made me rain hell on these noobs who think that just because they prestige it means there the shit. I don't cheat at games I just know how to win. All I could do was laugh when they tried to report me to get me suspended from Live. It only took me a minute to get through the server and remove it.

"_Not bad, maybe we should go a few round later today."_

I jumped from my bed and stood up, looking around the room and out the door to see who said that. The voice, _her_ voice, sounded as clear as day to me as if she was right next to me. I sharp pain reverberated in my chest when I thought about her, actually seeing Molly's face again felt like a plea from my body, a plea to see my friend again.

"No, that was just a dream. Come on, all that looked like a messed up version of SAO, maybe I need a break from the club today."

A knock at the door made me turn to see my mom who had just woken up and looking at me worried.

"You alright, hon?" she asked, coming in the room and brushing her hand across my face.

I hadn't even noticed it myself but she was wiping away tears that somehow slipped. It was weird beyond reason since I don't really let myself shed tears because I don't find it necessary to do so.

When she finished I did my best to try and keep it together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a dream is all," I said.

"Must've been some dream, I don't remember the last time I saw you cry like that."

"I wasn't crying, it just sort of slipped is all," I said, pulling up my hood to hide my face.

Doing this made me feel at peace, just having this form of security helped with this sort of problem. As a hacker you learn to develop a habit to hide yourself from others not just on the screen but also in life. But mom gently pulled it back and smiled warmly.

"You know it's impolite to not look someone in the eye when you talk to them, plus girls won't be able to see that handsome face of yours, Jake," she said, making turn bright red.

She knows that it erks me when she says stuff like that, but when she starts laughing I can't help but join her and I can't stay mad at her.

"_You have a nice mom, Delta. I wish mine was still around so that we could do stuff like that too."_

There it was again, her voice. The same pain shot through my chest but ignored it this time and tried to convince myself that it was all just a dream and nothing more than that.

"Come on, Jake. I'll make some breakfast before you head out to school."

Following her to the kitchen, I sat at the table and waited. I grabbed a Game Informer from my pack and just read for a bit.

"That stuff will rot your brain Jake," I heard dad say when he came in, already dressed in his uniform.

"No, it's been scientifically proven that video games actually do help make you smarter," I said.

"If you say so," he said, patting my shoulder.

While eating, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every minute or so, just to make sure there was no one there. Its like being in the Slender Man game, one minute your fine and the next he's right there to scare you shitless. That's what I feel like I'm doing, just waiting for something to happen.

Once finishing, I grabbed my pack and made for the door. That is until dad stopped me.

"Why don't I give you a ride today?" he said.

Before I could turn it down, I realized that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing today. Jumping in the cruiser, we had a quiet drive that only seem to last a moment in my head. I was busy thinking about my dream and why I had it. Maybe I should take a trip down to the school's Guidance Counselor and discuss this mess.

"Everything alright, Jake, your mother told me that you were crying when she woke up," he said.

Damn it mom. "It's nothing dad, just had a weird dream is all," I said, trying to end the conversation there but he persisted.

"If you want to talk about it I'm all ears son."

"I know dad, but it's nothing I swear. We all have dreams that rattle us at some point in our lives, right?" I said.

Making it to the school, I was ready to jump out the cruiser until dad stopped me for a minute.

"If anything happens today just call me and I'll come get you quick, alright?"

I nodded and headed inside when the bell sounded off. Pulling up my hood, I kept my head down while walking through the halls and headed for my locker. While dialing the combo, the sound someone in a struggle could be heard.

This was a usual thing early in the morning, some asshole upper classmen beating on some kid who didn't deserve it or was just used as a punching bag. A group of students formed a circle just to watch the whole thing go down instead of do something about it, typical.

"What are you waiting for you little piss ant, fight me back if you want me to stop," said Scott, the head jock of the school but also a major dumbass.

"You better stop now, or I'll have Ghost Assassin give you what's coming to you," said Tim, a member of the computer club.

Scott proceed to punch him the stomach, making fall to his knees and look as if he might throw up any second.

"You think I'm scared of someone who doesn't fight face to face. I'd like to see that pansy do something." Scott said while kicked Tim when he tried to get up.

Something in me seemed to take control as I walked through the crowd and got Scott's attention. He as well as the one watching looked at me like they had just noticed me there.

"Who the hell is this guy, the little hero?" Scott mocked.

I wanted nothing more than to thrash this inbreed jackass, but I managed to control the feelings that were never there before and tried my best to end this with some reason.

"Let him go, he's no one to you. We could walk away and not have any problems from this and pretend it never happened," I said.

"Sorry dill weed, but this is none of your business. Why don't you leave now before bash your face in," he said while getting in my face and I could smell the beer on his breath.

I clenched my hand hard that my knuckles turned white and my anger was being held back on a tread of control that I had left.

"Last chance, leave or I'll send you to the ICU faster that you can count to two," I said.

The crowd wasn't expecting that at all, neither was Scott who was looking around and saw the others waiting for him to do something. Some even took out their phones and started to record everything.

"You little shit, you asked for it."

Scott pulled back and swung, the moment he did time seemed to slow down for me and I saw his fist coming but before he made contact I stopped it with my own hand like it was nothing. It shouldn't have been possible for me to do but I did it, with strength I know I didn't have yesterday.

He tried to pull it back but I kept my grip on tight and flex his hand back which made him fall to his knees in pain. I don't what came over me but I loved every second of it. Scott tried to use his free hand to hit me but I grabbed his arm by the inside of his elbow and head butted him square in the nose.

Blood gushed from his nose and stained his clothes all over, the crowd going nuts over it. Once gaining his balance, his tried to rush me but I side-stepped and kneed him in the stomach then elbowed him in the back of his head.

That seemed to the trick for a moment and I went back to Tim to help him out but he quickly pointed behind me. Before I could react, Scott managed to grab me in a hold and tried to run me face first into the lockers. My instincts went into overdrive and made me run the minute my feet made contact with them and flip myself behind him.

I promptly kicked him to the lockers hard enough that he dented it.

"Stay down, it'll only get worst from there if you don't," I said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Scott turned and swung with all his might, only this time he had a knife gripped in his hand.

I managed to dodge it in time but still got nicked on the cheek. When some of my blood dripped onto my hand was when things got out of control. Something else drove me this time, and I wasn't going to end well for this bastard. Before he could try again, I did a disarming technique I didn't know before and took the knife from him.

After that I continued to bash him with the blunt end of the knife until he could finally fell on his ass and held his hands up in defense. There was fear in his now tear full eyes and he started shaking in fear.

No I wasn't going to let him off easy just for that, I wanted to teach him a lesson that he'll learn or else he'll get his ass kicked again.

"Come on man, you won already. I'll leave the kid alone, just please no more," he said.

Pulling my fist back all the way, I swung with all that I had, making him scream like a girl, but I didn't hit him. Instead, my hand dented locker, only missing him by a centimeter.

"Aw, sick. Scott pissed his pants," someone said.

"What is the meaning of this uproar?"

Everyone went quiet when they hear the Principal's voice amongst them and did their best to try and leave but to no avail. When he saw the situation he didn't know what to make of it. Right before he could do anything to either of us, someone unexpected spoke up for it.

"I can explain what has happened here sir." The one won who spoke was none other than the Student Council President, Victoria Auburn.

She was the most popular girl in the school, usually dressed professionally with glasses, had long black hair, striking hazel eyes and was a year higher than me because she skipped a grade. Girls admired and envied her, guys just wanted to bang her.

"Scott was brutally harassing young Tim here, who was telling him to stop. This boy here stepped in and tried to break it up but ended up having to defend himself from Scott when he pulled that knife on him," she said.

This just twisted the story around to make us look like the victims, but why is the real question? She didn't know us and had no reason to even speak up or even help out. The principle was at a loss for words at the moment until he hoisted up Scott and held his hand to me for the knife then left to drag him to his office. The crowd disbursed; some stopping to give me high-fives or pat me on the back before leaving.

"Thanks for the help, Jake. It means a lot," Tim said. "How did you learn to fight like that, it was scary."

"You know, I watch a lot of kung fu movies so I guess I picked up a few things," I said not sure if I knew the answer but needed to say something.

"I need to get to class but I won't forget this, I'll pay you back sometime," he said before hurrying off.

Chuckling a little, I grabbed my stuff and was about to head off myself until I was stopped by the last person I expected.

"Wait a moment," said Victoria. She pulled out a cloth and started to wipe the blood from the cut Scott gave me.

It caught me off guard and I didn't know what to do in this sort of moment so I just stood there still in shock.

"That was certainly something to watch, I never would've expected that coming from you at all Jake Delta."

"You know my name?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and that your apart of the computer club as well as the video game that was disbanded last year. You excel in most of your subjects except in P.E. where you always have a doctor's note."

That was a little creepy. How she knows some much about me was a mystery but at the moment I kept cool and just let her talk.

"Having that kind of skill and strength isn't something no normal human being can gain overnight, so that must mean you were brought there too. Word of advice young Delta, don't think that what you saw was a dream but don't take advantage of it either. You don't want to lose sight of reality and digital, less you lose sight of yourself," she said before walking away.

"The fuck?" I had no idea what she was saying but it felt like a warning for some reason, almost as if she was implying that my dream actually meant something.

I ignored it and just wrote her off as a closet psycho and vowed to never speak to her again. After reaching study hall, I found a seat in the far back and sat down then took out my laptop and just zoned out to some Attack on Titan. Time seemed to slip me by most of the day until second to last period.

My phone started to vibrate and when I checked to see who it was all I saw was a familiar sun emblem. My heart started pounding rapidly and my hand started to shake uncontrollably.

'_No, it was just a dream; it had to have been a dream. God, if you're screwing with me right now it isn't funny.'_

Just to make it stop I touched the image and answered. "Hello?"

"Delta?" said the voice on the other end.

There was no doubt in my mind anymore, it was in fact Princess Celestia or Molly as I've grown accustomed to calling her.

"Good, I was thinking that the mental messages weren't getting through since you didn't answer back, so have things been, I mean aside from beating the shit out of that dumbass?" she said.

"Wait, that dream, your world, it was all real?" I said, standing from my seat and causing everyone to stare at me.

Grabbing my stuff, I went out into the hall way and made sure there was no one around.

"Okay, first question; what the hell happened to me? I just did stuff that I couldn't do before and was stronger than the average person."

"Now calm down, no need to freak out, check your pocket for your Ava-card."

Doing as she told, I checked my pocket and sure enough I felt the digital card that was registered to only me. Oh fuck, I don't know if this is a dream come true or a living nightmare. Though the part of me that was glad to know that Molly was real.

"You see, since your card was activated it altered you in the human world. Your powers, weapons, magic, perks and skills are always with you to use at your disposal but you still have to abide by the rules as stated. You do remember them, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I remember. Look is there way to turn this off, I really don't need to lose it again and accidently kill someone," I said, already feeling stressed.

"There is an icon at the bottom of your Ava-card, like a switch."

Looking closely at it, I saw that she was right. Once clicking it my body suddenly felt weak and heavy, almost like I was feeling the fatigue of the earlier fight. Atleast I was the old me again.

"By the way, you sent me back here but how exactly am I supposed to get back there?"

"I set an app to your phone. Think of it as your own personal portal to and from Gamer Equestria. Anyway, I'll see you when you get here later but make sure you come straight here. You're still at a somewhat low level so it would suck if you got killed by a monster." And with that she hung up.

This was still a bit to take in considering all that's happened today; first the fight, then Victoria with that weird message and now this. What a day this has been. I decided to resume my last study hall outside where the school parking lot was right next to lunch hall. I didn't really do anything except wait until that bell rang and then take off to the house.

I ran as fast as I could, considering how drained I felt at the moment. When I made it home, ran past mom and dad and tried to make it to my room until they stopped me.

"Whoa there Jake, what are you doing here this early I thought you had your club today. Oh my god sweetie, what happened to your face," mom said as she went frantic over the cut on my face.

"Who did that you?" dad asked.

I didn't see any point in lying to them since I don't a good alibi since they'll contact the school and ask. After spending a moment explaining what happened, they were shocked to say the least. Well mom was, dad looked a bit proud to hear that I fucked up someone who was messing with me and that I mentioned Victoria.

"Anyway, I need to go upload some software onto my computer that the club wanted me to check out. So I'll be busy, in my room for a while," I said.

After securing the door and dropping my stuff, I sat on the bed and went through my phone and found the app that Molly had put on my phone. It was of her sun emblem that just read _'Game'_, pretty simple I guess.

I was a little nervous to click it but when I did my Ava-card started blinking. When it stopped a type map appeared in front of me. It was huge and seemed to have hundreds of locations already discovered. The choices were so tempting but then I remember what Molly said.

I didn't want to piss her off the same way when Luna wouldn't leave me alone; just thinking about it scared the hell out of me. One location did seem to be different from the others, it was marked the Everfree Forest. Recalling the show, it was that weird forest that housed all those monsters and the old castle.

"Why is it the only one that is different from the others?"

The castle was supposed to be my objective, but I didn't see the harm in just taking a quick peek of the other locations. I'll be there before she even notices. Set on the plan, I clicked the location and everything went dark like before. Next thing I know I woke up on the ground, dead smack in the middle of a forest with a thick fog.

The cold seeped into my body and me shiver, like death was breathing down my neck. Something wasn't right here, almost like I was stand in an actually forest instead of one from a game. My conscious was telling me to start running but I couldn't.

My hands were shaking on their, my breathing was ecstatic and was sweating. The slightest sounds made me jump, and the flash of movement made me draw my pistols and fire blindly into the trees.

'_Shit Jake, take it easy. You're psyching yourself out over nothing.'_

That was a mistake to think when I started to hear breathing right behind me. I didn't want to turn but I control myself when doing so slowly. There staring back at me was a tall, thin creature with purple eyes. I knew this monster as an Endermen from Minecraft.

Before I could even move another inch, it moved with blinding speed and punched me in the chest. The hit sent me back hard enough that I smashed through a tree; the damage I took was two fourths of my HP. Maybe this is why Molly wanted me to go to her first.

The Enderman teleported in front of me and raised it's arm and was about to bring it down but I used my _Windblast _power from Dishonored, sending it back a few feet, just enough for me to get up and ready myself. It didn't seem to like that very much but I didn't really like getting punched like that, so par for the course.

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch!" I shouted.

It charged fast but I avoided it fast enough to slash my sword across its back, taking a piece of its HP. By the amount I took it didn't seem as strong as I first expected it to considering it sent me flying.

The Enderman turned back to me and tried again, only for me to counter it and jab my hidden blade into its stomach then push it back with a _Windblast_. The thing was almost dead, much to my surprise. In Minecraft, Endermen were a pain in the ass if you came across one but this was too easy it was almost sad.

Running to it before it could stand, I finished it off by stabbing it in the neck with my hidden blade and it shattered into digital pieces of coded glass. A message popped up in front of me and it read _'Victory,' _as well as some me what items I got when I killed it.

It didn't really have much besides its Ender Pearl. So that was plus atleast, plus my experience gauge went filled up to half way.

"Wow, if killing just one of those did that, I think I'll come here more often," I said.

The sound of a twig snapping brought me back to my senses and made take my stance again. After waiting a moment, something shot out from above the trees. It looked human but they were covered in cloak and moved with great speed in my direction. Opening fire seemed like the smart option but when they dodged every bullet I thought for sure I was a goner.

Instead of getting killed, his sights were trained on a second Enderman that was trying to sneak attack me while I was busy with the other. In his hand appeared a familiar looking weapon, the Unknown Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. Seeing this guy wield that weapon was a sight, the way he attacked with it put my swordsmanship to shame.

After smashing the Keyblade against the Enderman's head, it died and we were the only ones left standing there, atleast at the moment. Since he wasn't moving I was able to see his level on my display HUD, imagine my surprise when I found out that he was at level 50.

"Hey, you alright there rooky?" he said, snapping me back to my senses.

"Huh, oh, um yeah I'm good. Thanks for the save back there, I didn't even see that one coming," I said.

He came over and pulled off his hood, showing his face. He looked no older than me, with black hair and strange eyes that had a swirl design of two different colors. They were wearing daedric armor, more than likely from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If he was wearing something like that then he sure is deserving of his level. All I've got is simple weapons and basic powers.

"What's your name rooky?" he asked.

"Jake Delta."

"The name is Leon Block, good to meet to you. What are you doing here without a party; the Everfree Forest isn't for low level players to be wandering around," he said.

That really got under my skin. The same feeling from earlier today was trying to convince me to punch this guy, but my reason took hold and calmed it. It would probably end badly for me to provoke a high leveled player, plus it would be uncalled for to do so.

"Check your HUD dude, I'm not some noob," I said.

Leon took a closer look at me and was a little shocked to see my level, though not sure if it was a good or bad kind of shocked.

"How long have you been in this world exactly?" he asked.

"I just started yesterday."

That itself was a mistake to do when his face changed to that of disbelief.

"Dude, you must be some kind of shut in to have the time to reach that level in just one day," he said.

"Actually I don't, I'm usually occupied with stuff," I said.

"Whatever the case, you must be a pretty good player. Wanna hang out, I could use the company. This place is unpredictable and usually changes randomly."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, a chilling wind blew through the forest and a strange feeling pasted through my body. It was weird, like that feeling you get in your stomach when it's trying to tell you to turn back.

"Shit, it happened again," Leon said, and then he grabbed my hand. "Come on, we need to get moving before we get caught."

"Caught by what?" I asked.

"I don't know."

That wasn't helpful in the slightest, but while running I looked at his face, expecting to see worry or fear, only saw that he was smiling with anticipation of what was to come. They saw some laugh in the face of danger but I think he takes that to a whole new level. We only ran for another minute before something started to laugh, like that of a little kid.

It was all too familiar to me because I only know one character who could laugh like that. From the branches of the trees they came, looking like old fashion puppets that you controlled with strings. They were dressed in black clothes that were ragged, and their laughs echoed through the forest.

"What the hell are those things?" Leon asked.

"Skull Kids, there from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess," I said, taking out both my swords this time and standing back to back with Leon.

"Dude, their levels are pretty weak," he said.

"Don't underestimate them in numbers, that's when things start getting aggravating."

It was a bit of a hassle to fight and run at the same time, every now and then getting attacked, but we were still going. Where ever we ran the Skull Kids always followed in suit, pretty soon I was starting to get tired and my legs might give out at any moment. Leon seemed to be doing fine as is, not even breaking a sweat.

Not sure how he could keep going but that wasn't my main concern at the moment. The paths we took seemed to lead to nowhere but little did I realize was that we ended up in a place that all its own. There were to sets of stairs leading up to a stone door, below that was a stone owl statue with a hole in the center of it.

To the left was a massive door with two giant stone giants. The door led to another opening that I know I've seen somewhere before.

"Where the hell are we?" Leon asked.

At the moment I didn't know, but I didn't have time to think anymore when I heard the laughing again.

"Shit, guess we make our stand here then."

Leon brought a Dwarven bow of flames and set a bundle of steel arrows to his back. This wasn't right, I know this place and if I'm right then the key to our survival was in the other part of this place. I ran to the open doors, leaving Leon in a stupor for a moment before he followed.

"Keep them at the door, I think I have a plan," I said.

"Whatever it is just do it fast, I don't think I have enough arrows to hold them off forever!"

Upon entering, I felt something go through me. Senses of peace really, like whatever was happening back there didn't scare me all that much anymore. When continuing, I saw what I was hoping to find, a beautiful sword that looked out of place here with everything that was falling apart.

I just stood there, admiring the weapon for what seemed like hours. Not touching it for fear that I might be ruined. The only thing that stopped from continuing was the rock that made contact with my head.

"Dude, hurry up and do something now!" Leon shouted then went back to keeping the Skull Kids at bay.

Gripping the hilt of the sword, I pulled with everything that I had and found that it came out quite easily. The blade of the sword started to shine with a gold light, one that seemed to make the demon puppets cower in fear of. It all made sense to me now, but right now I needed to take care of this. Charging at the hoard, I swung wide and made contact with a large group, making them shatter into code.

Some had managed to gain an opening and tried to attack, but when I moved the blade at them they retracted and I made for the kill. It didn't take long for them to know that this was a losing fight, so they took their only option and fled into the trees again.

I knew I knew this place, it's the Sacred Grove in the lost forest in Twilight Princess and the very weapon I held in my hand was the blade of evils bane: the Master Sword.

"Uh, shit that was intense," Leon said before dropping to his knees.

"You okay?" I asked.

When I went to help him up he kind of got nervous when the sword got close to him.

"Dude, keep that thing at distance. Look, I need to go, but I'll see you around."

He opened his map and fast traveled out of grove leaving me be myself. Not sure why he was in such a hurry to leave but at the moment I wanted to follow his example. After sheathing the sword and strapping it to my back, I opened my map and selected Canterlot Castle.

Only after a second I found myself standing at the front gates. Before I could walk even walk two steps, a team of armed guards came and were at the ready.

"Jake Delta?" one asked.

"Um, yeah that's me," I said.

"We're here to escort you to the princess at once."

I was grabbed by the arm and practically dragged through the castle halls until we stopped at Molly's bedroom door and threw me in.

"Fucking asshole, what the hell was that for?" I shouted.

Looking up, I saw one annoyed looking princess, no that not the right way to put; more like pissed off. I didn't say anything for fear she might snap, only just stand and try not to make the situation worse than it already was.

"I told you to come straight here, yet here you are and hour later. I was ready to send out a team to go get you but when discovering that you were in the Everfree Forest on your own I was almost tempted to leave you there," she said.

"Sorry," I said. "I made it out okay though, with some help from another player."

"And what would happen if that player had not have crossed your path and help you? You'd be dead in that place I wouldn't have been able save!" she said.

Things were starting to go south real fast and if it progressed it would no doubt come back and bite me in the ass. But like a dumbass, I just kept running my mouth.

"I'm not your responsibility princess, so stop acting like I am. I made it out just fine and got a badass weapon out of it, so don't think for a second that I needed your help or would ever want it, because if I kept asking for it I wouldn't have chosen to keep coming to this damn world!" I shouted in her face.

Molly's expression went to complete shock when I did that. The shock quickly changed to what looked like hurt and she turned away from me, the distinct sounds of whimpering could be heard. In these sorts of situations I didn't know what to do.

I never really talk to girls considering that most wouldn't even give me the time of day, but Molly wasn't like them at all. Taking the in the situation a little more, I realized that she had been worrying about me. She gave me instructions to come straight here but I ended up doing my own thing and almost got killed because of it.

Plus, saying what I did was kind of like me throwing her kindness back in her face. This world was great and she gave me the chance to come here and I was being inconsiderate to her. I took a risk and put my arms around stomach and pulled her close to me.

"I didn't mean what I said just now, that was a mistake," I said.

"Yes you did," she uttered.

"No I didn't. You mean a lot to me Molly, you're my best friend. To say that I don't want your help is like saying I don't want you around, but I'll always want you around, don't doubt that for a second," I said.

There was a long silence in the room and just continued to hold her like I was, not really sure if to keeping doing it or to let go already. I'm new to this okay.

I could feel suddenly feel her hands on mine and she looked back at me, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

I couldn't help smiling at the cute face that she was making at the moment.

"Yeah, I mean it. We still friends?" I said.

"Yeah, still friends," I said, turning to hug me back. "By the way, is this the new weapon you mentioned?"

I drew the sword and held it for her to see, feeling proud that I was able to find something like this.

"No way, you found this in the Everfree Forest? You have no idea how many players have been trying to get their hands on this sword, the fact that you found it so easily more than caught the attention of some of the human players and weapons dealers," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, this weapon is classified as a rare item, one only one of its kind. There are multiple rare weapons, items, armor and spells out there that many lose their lives for. But if they find them their rep increases and they can choose to sell it or auction it off to the highest bidder who wants it."

Sweet, my first rare item and it's from one of my favorite series growing up. There was no way in hell I was getting rid of this; it'll be a reminder of my achievement.

"Well, since you're here I have an assignment for you Delta."

"What kind of assignment exactly?" I asked.

Molly opened her menu and did something that made my Ava-card start beeping. Check my menu I discovered that she sent me a gift, said gift turned out to be a very generous amount of money. More than I knew what to do with.

"I need you better equipped than you currently are, so I want you to head into Ponyville and someone by the name of Rarity. She's the best weapons and armor saleswoman in the area; you might find something of use to you. After that find my student Twilight, she might be able to teach you a thing or two, got all that?"

"Yeah, I got it," I said.

I opened my map and selected the icon that read Ponyville and was out of the castle in a flash.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	3. A New Challenger

**Before we start, I'd like to mention that the OC used belongs to gama988.**

**Plus there is a little twist in the story that you may or may not have expected.**

**Almost forgot, check out my friend Zelfra1234's story, it's pretty good. Now onto the story.**

The moment that I arrived in Ponyville, I was able to see the town for what it was and man was I hit by a massive wave of nostalgia when I saw what it resembled. It was a mix of the small town Oak Ville from Fable and Bowerstone from Fable: II. I know that the second one wasn't really that old but the series has been around since the first Xbox.

Not only that, but just outside the town I could see a farm, but instead of seeing apples it was a whole pasture of cows; resembling Romani Ranch from Majora's Mask. This world was seriously a paradise. After taking in the scenery, I remembered that I had an assignment to do and had to find Rarity's shop. If what Molly said was true then she could hook me up with some gear then it was off to Twilight's place to get some info.

"One problem though; where the fuck is Rarity's place?"

Spending the next half hour looking around and asking several MPC's for directions, I was still lost until a little yellow directional arrow popped up in line of sight and point in the direction of a blacksmith's shop. Of course.

The place didn't look like any ordinary shop though; it was too clean and looked more like a place that just sold items instead of making them. The sign above read:

_**Carousel Armory**_

_**Kill good while looking good.**_

Not the best slogan for a shop but I'm sure there have been worse. Opening the door I walked in to see the last person I wanted to at the moment.

"Well hello there Delta, fancy bumping into you here," said none other than the pervert princess Luna.

"Just my fucking luck, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Luna pouted a little before walking over into my direction. I back away from slowly while my left hand gripped my sword incase things take a turn for me.

"So serious, you know that isn't healthy for people to be like that all the time. It's good to just let all the stress out every once and awhile," she said, her eyes gleaming like that of a predator eyeing its prey.

"Thought you learned your lesson after your sister stopped our fight yesterday, and from me running away from you when you tried to rape me. So excuse me for not being so trusting around you," I said.

Luna had closed the distance between us in one step and it made me realize that I was back into the wall. Her breasts pushed up against my chest, which made my face burn up and my heart accelerate.

"It's not rape if you like enjoy it. Come on, do you know how many human boys try to get with me and how many I turn down? You're actually the first I've taken an interest in so you should feel honored to be desired by a princess," she said in my ear.

"Wow, you have got to be the most narcissistic, superficial bitch that I've ever met."

That was enough to make Luna stop her actions and look at me with shock and confusion. It looked as if she wasn't sure if she heard me right.

"What?" she muttered lightly.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever want to be with you, let alone feel honored to have such a pervert want me in that way. I refuse to be some whore's one night stand and get dumped to the side like trash, just for her to get what she wanted, so just get the fuck away from me and leave me alone."

The atmosphere in the shop shifted, tension was high but I kept glaring at her with all I had. Luna flinched, probably when she peeked under my hood and saw how I was looking at her, but I wasn't going to be pushed around by her. I got enough of that shit in the human world as it was already.

When she backed away from me, I could see something in her eyes that replaced the previous look. I couldn't really put my finger on what it was but it was clear to me that what was said was a big slap in the face for Luna.

"Ahem, is everything alright here?"

I looked over to the front desk and felt some blood trickle down my nose. It was obviously Rarity, but she was wearing the outfit that is worn by Naomi from the No More Heroes series. When she caught me looking, she quickly opened her menu and changed to that shop keeper from Soul Calibur, though I'm not really complaining.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Anyway, you have my order right?" Luna said.

"Ah yes, I've written it down and will have done for you soon. You can probably pick it up next week at the soonest," she said.

With a slight nod, Luna walked out of the shop. She turned back to look at me real quick before leaving. Letting out a sigh, I looked over at Rarity who just remembered that I was still here.

"Oh, um…can I help with anything today sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes actually. I'm here on an assignment from-"

"Wait, don't tell me. That white hood, those hidden blades, and the athletic build. You must be a member of the Assassin's Guild!" she exclaimed.

I didn't even have time to tell her that I wasn't before she grabbed my shoulders and got an excited look on her face that really creep me out.

"Finally, a member decides to actually come to the shop and make a request in person. It gets so annoying that they send messages for requests and have me make the trip into Canterlot. But since an assassin has entered my shop, maybe its reputation will go up a few pegs more customers will come."

Rarity just kept going on and on until I effectively crushed her hopes of me being a member of the Assassin's Guild. When I told her she looked at me with such crestfallen look that I felt like a dick for ruining her good mood.

"B-But, the hood, it matches the other member's and you can't get hidden blades that high quality unless you join them guild or have them custom made."

"Sorry, but the hood is just something I got in a web order a year ago. The hidden blades were given to me by Molly," I explained.

At the mention of the princess' name, her focus was now on that.

"Wait, the princess gave those to you, are you two close or something?"

"Well, she's my friend if that counts. She sent me here on an assignment to get some new gear because she told me that you were the one to come see to get good stuff," I said, exaggerating a little to make her feel better.

"Well, if you're here on an assignment of the princess than I'll be more than happy to help you," she said proudly.

She showed me around the place I had to admit, the selection was pretty good. There were some things from Dark Souls, DMC, Call of Duty and lots of others. But there was something that I wanted know.

"Hey Rarity, why was Luna here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, she was putting in a request for some new armor. Believe it or not, she actually does do some adventuring in her free time and judging by the request she put in it was for something rather important," she explained.

For a moment, just a moment, I saw Luna in a different perspective and brief image of her actually fighting off whatever monster came her way flashed in my head.

'_Yeah, not likely.'_

After about a half hour of looking, had asked that if she had anything from Assassin's Creed and her face looked annoyed but it looked to be directed at me. I followed her to the back room and I almost had a heart attack. There, set on a mannequin, was Ezio's armor from Brotherhood. All the pieces were there, the only thing missing were the hidden blades.

"They sent a request out for this armor in particular but have yet to come and get it. I refuse to bring to Canterlot and they won't make the trip. Now it's just here gathering dust, after I worked so hard to make it," she said, sounding so disappointed.

It really pissed me off to hear something like that. Whoever was in charge of the Assassin's Guild, I wanted to find them and deck them strait in the face to teach them a lesson. It was really a waste that this armor was just sitting here.

"Rarity, how do you want for this armor?" I asked.

"What, you really want this, you do know that even though it hasn't been picked up it still belongs to the one who requested it."

"Fuck them; if they want to be assholes then they don't deserve a piece of work like this. Let alone continue to receive services from an awesome smith like you."

There was a brief silence and for a second I had a scenario run in my head of a bunch of Assassins coming through the ceiling and air assassinating me for even saying that. The mischievous grin that grew spread on her lips though was more than enough to convince me that she was on board with the idea.

"May I see you Ava-card for a moment dear?" she asked.

When I handed it to her, she tapped against the armor and a little display screen popped up and she clicked away on for a few seconds before the armor vanished.

"Transaction complete, the items are now successfully in your inventory. See for yourself darling."

Getting my Ava-card back, I checked my stuff and saw it there and quickly equipped it. My body shined with codes and the armor appeared on me. The weight didn't bother me, in fact it was very light, plus I had a lot of mobility and freedom.

"This is fucking awesome, thanks again for this Rarity," I said but was quickly confused when I saw a blush on her and a shocked look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No! I'm fine, really I am. I was just not expecting you to be so…handsome."

That's what made things weird and made me realize that the hood to the armor was down. What the hell, first Luna now Rarity. This place was good and everything but some of the people here are pretty weird.

Realizing what she said she tried to fix the situation but say that she was trying to imply that it really suited me. I didn't argue and just went with it. After getting a few other things that I might need, I left the shop and went to look my next stop. Finding Twilight's home was easy, though I wasn't exactly prepared for what I saw.

Instead of a tree house like in the show, the place looked more like a facility and the Observatory from Black Flag really, atleast that was the best way to describe it. It stood out from everything else in Ponyville.

The obsidian door slid open loudly and when I walked in the place was a sight to behold. It almost looked infinite and was filled with hundreds of processors and what looked like digital holograms of books. This place must be some sort of archive, but to what was the real question.

"Um, hello. Is anyone here, I'm looking from Twilight Sparkle," I hollered, only to greeted by the usual hum of the mechanized building.

"Molly sent me here on an assignment."

The moment I said that there was a flash that blinded me. When my eyes finally readjusted and the room stopped spinning I saw who was standing in front of me. In truth I didn't know what to expect when meeting Molly's student, but it was pretty cool.

Her body seemed to float a few inches off the ground and glowed gold, not to mention she was dress in a style that closely resembled Roman clothing. It hit me like a punch to the face; she looked like one of the beings from the First Civilization from Assassin's Creed. I didn't realize how long I was staring at her until she snapped her fingers and got my attention.

"You okay there, thought I lost you for a second. You were just staring into space like a zombie," she said.

I felt so embarrassed that I was grateful that she couldn't see my face right now. But I had to act calm right now or risk looking like more of a fool to her.

"Ahem, sorry about that, I'm Jake Delta," I said going for a handshake.

"Oh yeah, I was expecting you. The princess sent me a message that I was supposed to help you get stronger," she said, taking my hand.

The way she made it sound was like I was a weakling or something, but at the moment I didn't let it bother me. I survived the Everfree Forest, (with some help), and found a rare weapon so right now I was still in a pretty good mood.

"So how exactly is it that you'll be helping me get stronger?" I asked.

"Well there are a number of ways to do it. You could learn a skill and repeatedly use it until you master it, do certain criteria to learn new perks and abilities, or do it the long way and just level up by killing monsters or going on missions," she explained.

They all seemed like simple things to do and I had plenty of time to do either one of them. Before I could as her anything else, there was a slight tremor in the building that seemed to resonate from below us.

"What hell was that?" I asked.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all," Twilight said, a slight panicked look was hidden behind a smile.

That sure as hell wasn't 'nothing' but right now I just went with it and followed her around the building. I took in everything that I could and was fascinated by how much information was stored in here.

The place was like a giant super computer, nothing less for the most giant nerd in the entire show of MLP. There was another tremor and it was a little greater than the previous one, knocking a few digital books off the shelves this time. I know how confusing that must have sounded just now but that's what happened.

I looked back at Twilight with even greater suspicion this time and she was sweating bullets with a nervous smile on her face like before. She was hiding something and it was more than likely something that wasn't supposed to be known. My hacker side started to get interested in this and was determined to crack the mystery.

"Hey Twilight, this place get Wi-Fi in here? I need to check something in my emails from a friend of mine," I said while pulling out my phone.

"Um, sure, go right ahead."

After finding a connection, I went to work breaking through the security; my brain working in overdrive and in less than three minutes I was already through and searching through the camera feed that showed something like a large arena that looked as if a war just occurred in there.

A blaring noise filled the area along with an automated voice.

"_Warning, security has been breached and data has been compromised. Initiating emergency shut down!"_

That wasn't good. Once uploading the building's map onto my screen, I turned and ran as fast as I could. With all the running I'm doing today I wouldn't be surprised if I dropped some weight. Thanks to my free running skill, I was able to leave Twilight in the dust and just kept following the map.

I reached a heavily reinforced door that had a security code lock on it, too fucking easy. Thankfully I was still connected to the building and was cracked the code like nothing.

"Wait, you can't go in there," Twilight shouted but I just ignored her and kept going.

A minute passed and ran right into something pretty solid but it wasn't a wall, more like a pretty solid person who lifts weights a lot. Using my phone again, switched on the power and surprised to see what I did.

The place was indeed a sort of arena, but the people inside of it weren't MPCs; they were human players like me. The one I ran into didn't look at all friendly. They appeared to be in their twenties, wrapped in a cloak that covered not only their body but also their face. I could barely see it but what I did see was a pair of intense green eyes that felt as if they were trying to bore into me.

"What the hell is this half-pint doing here?" he said coldly.

"Fuck you too shit for brains," I said, without meaning to mind you. It just sort of slipped.

That was more than enough of an excuse for the guy to give me one hell of a right hook that sent back a few feet.

"DELTA!" I looked up to see a confused Twilight whose mood changed to one of panic.

"What the hell is all this down here and wholes this asshole anyway?" I asked while getting to my feet.

"This place is, well, it's a testing facility that I built and the one punched you just now is Kyle Mercer. He's a human player too and he specializes in mostly fighting style games, probably one of the best I've seen so far," she said.

That didn't fully explain my question. Looking around I could see that most of the other players here were low on HP and MP and there were screen mounted on the wall that were dented, slashed, burned or dented. The screens seemed to show their vital signs as well as their levels and stats.

"Why are they down here, what type of twisted shit are you making them do?" I asked, pulling out my pistol and shoving it under her chin.

"I'm running tests for an experiment that I've been working on for a few years now. I've been trying gain further information on human players and what makes them so different from MPCs. They all came here volunteering for it because they get to level up in the process," she said.

Seriously? Looking back at the others I could tell they were confused as to what was going on right now and probably whatever it is they were doing had stopped.

"So you're basically running an underground fight club, one that I'm sure Molly doesn't know about either, right?"

She gave a sheepish smile and I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Molly's prized student was doing something behind her back, it was priceless.

"What is it exactly that your testing about us humans anyway?" I asked.

"I test to see how each one adapts to this world and who far they can push themselves mentally and physically before they've had enough, or even how high of a level they are able to reach, but there are safety measures, that's what those screens are for. If a player's HP reach red they are immediately taken out of the arena."

Something about that didn't seem right to me for some reason, but the others didn't seem to protest to that fact and looked completely fine with it. It also gave me an idea as to how to level up to get stronger. I looked over at Twilight with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Is there any chance I could get in on this?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not! It's bad enough that you know about this but my research in on the line if you tell someone about this," she said, practically frantic about it.

"Then I guess I'll just go report this to Molly and tell her you're using human players as you guinea pigs and have you shut down," I said.

Trust me, I had no problem doing that and I didn't really care what others said about me. If I did rat Twilight out I'd be helping these guys.

"No, please don't do that. I'm so close to a breakthrough that if I stop now all the work I have done up to now would have been for nothing," she pleaded.

"Then let's make a deal."

That caught her attention faster than I had first expected.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you allow me to take part in this action to level up and make the money I currently have into physical form into a privet account in the human, then I won't go blabbing to Molly about this."

Her face looked a bit irritated. "I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick here."

I thought for a moment, thinking of how I could make it worth her wild if she agreed. Then it hit me, she was a junky for information, didn't really matter what it was so long as she was ignorant of what it was.

Odds are she probably won't have what I'm going to barter with but it was worth putting to the table and go for broke.

"Okay then, how about I give a limited addition copy of a Halo: Reach collectable. The one that has the journal of Dr. Halsey and everything that comes with it. I don't really like Halo so it's just sitting on my shelf collecting dust and has yet to be opened."

Twilight's eyes lit up with a type of excitement, slash knowledge hunger. Guess that was my answer and she opened up some type of screen and started rapidly typing. There was a static noise coming from my pocket and I saw that it was my Ava-card that was acting up. Once it stopped, my phone sounded off and I got a confirmation notice that forty-five million dollars was deposited in a privet account in my name.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what exactly are you going to do with all that money anyway?" Twilight asked.

"It's not mostly for me; if anything happens to me in this world I'll atleast have something to fall back on."

In case you're wondering what I mean I'll explain. My future goal is to become a game designer for next generation gaming, and maybe even perfect the idea of virtual reality software. But stuff like that tends to cost something so it's good to be prepared for it.

"So you'll hold up you end of the deal right, when can I expect it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, first thing when I get here, now hold up the part of your end. I want in on this and I want to fight Kyle."

Checking my HUD, I wasn't all that surprised to see that Kyle's level was up ten more than mine. That just made it more fun and a better payout when I kick his ass.

"Yeah, let's do this. Think you can fight with that entire fancy getup on?" he asked smugly.

"We'll just have to find out won't we?"

Opening my menu, I sent Kyle a dual request and the timer started to count down. This was a fight I was determined to win, I didn't want another incident with Luna and Molly had to break it up before she killed me. It won't be like that this time, I'll win.

When the horn sounded, Kyle and I charged at each other. Both of us had the same intention; Win!

_Unknown location: Leon's POV_

It's been a few hours since that incident in the grove with that Delta kid. The minute that sword came near me I felt its light power radiating from the blade. It was too much that it felt as if my skin was being burned.

To think that someone like him, a rook, would find such a rare item like that. Many human players lose their lives in that forest and most never come back; those who do though are never the same. That's why there are more members in trading outposts nowadays.

Bunch of fucking cowards they are. But this Delta fascinates me, think I'll keep my eye on him for a while see if he's worth convincing of joining my side. Right now I was on my way back to the hideout, Volkihar Castle.

While walking crossing the stone bridge, dark portals appeared around me and there stood five members of the Volkihar Faction.

"I've no time for you pups, leave me alone. I had a long night and I need to rest," I said, but they didn't let me pass.

"Sorry Block, but we've been given some orders that were to be affected as soon as you arrived back here," said a boy in the group.

"I'm assuming Chris was the one gave out that order?" I asked.

Chris was the current leader of this Faction, he welcomed me in here two years back and we've bumped heads ever since.

He saw things differently than I did and hated it when I went to do things of my own volition.

"Damn right he did, you leaving into the Everfree last night pissed him off, not to mention you got caught and the let the witness live. He thought it was time to cut a lose string that has been getting on his nerves lately," said a girl who I recognized as one of Chris's '_chamber girls', _or atleast that's what I call them.

The small group drew their weapon in the hopes of trying to scare me but all I could was laugh a little.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"This right here, it's just sad that Chris would send a bunch of children to do his dirty work instead of just doing it himself. He should've known better than thinking this would be enough to kill me," I said.

From my quick select, I equipped a skill that I kept secret from everyone. I learned a little while ago and found it to be more than useful, time I showed them what it was.

My body was quickly engulfed in a dark blue aura and the sound of rattling was soon heard all around. From my back sprouted multiple pointed chains that had spike on the ends of them. They lashed out at blinding speed and swiped one player in front of me.

Their MP was drained to zero and gained critical damage. That was all it took to make their HP empty and for them shatter into codes.

"W-What the hell kind of skill is that?"

I turned back with a smile that made their blood run colder than ice.

"It's _my _skill," I said.

My chains lasted all over the place, grabbing them by their throats and slamming their bodies against the stone or drowning them in the water until they burst to nothing. Only one was still left standing, quivering in fear as I approached them slowly.

Before they could run, my chain lunged and pierced their leg and held them upside down close to my face.

"This is why I've been out in the Everfree so much; I've grown more powerful than Chris could even know. This Faction has grown weak, I think it's time a new Lord was appointed, and as my first move as Lord."

My hand went through their chest and out the back. Their blood forming a pool at my feet that steamed in the cold, winter like area.

"I think I should remove any who I deem useless."

I watched as the HP slowly drop to zero, and before they vanished he said one last thing. "You won't be the strongest. Soon you might face a player who will be more powerful than the sisters and you won't stop them from being crowned Code King."

When they shattered I could only get irritated at the comment.

"Idiots actually believe that rumor of the Code King. But if it is true, they it's going to be me. First things first though, I need to start off small," I said.

My chains tore apart the door, startling everyone in the castle and turned to see me. What happened filled the area with nothing but a symphony of screams that could be heard outside the castle and travel far.

Things were about to change.

_Fight Area: Jake's POV_

Kyle and I have been fighting it out for a few hours now, both of us laying waits to the arena that the others quickly evacuated to avoid getting caught in it. Twilight wasn't joking when she said that he specialized in fighting games.

So far he's displayed moves and techniques from Street Fighter and Tekken. From what I've gathered from fighting him, his attack evens out with him defense but he does seem to be prone to magic.

I've been using my Mark of the Outsider to throw him off his games and to stay alive. Kyle rushed me with a few punches and kicks but used _**Slow**_ _**Time**_ to slow him down to get out of the way and to land a few swipes with my sword.

When it stopped he tried again and kicked me square in the chest. It knocked the air right out of me and I could move for a moment.

"I'll finish you quick," he said.

There was a sudden flash of yellow and the next thing I know Kyle unleashed a fury of attacks that felt as if with every strike he broke something inside me. The final punch sent me flying toward the wall and made a huge dent in it.

"_ULTRA COMBO!"_ sounded a voice from nowhere.

I recognized it from Killer Instinct, the finisher was pretty that much I'll admit, but the announcer voice was a bit much. Anyway, I was on my ass and in pain. My HP was hitting yellow and was close to red.

Another hit like that and I was done, but I refuse to let this guy beat me. I didn't have any health potions or know any healing spells so I was going to have to win this fast. Okay, situation analyzes; Kyle's style relies on close quarter encounters and he has a powerful offence.

His defense is weak when attacked by weapons, meaning that he doesn't wear armor. My current equipment does some damage but I only have one weapon that will put him down. Opening my menu, I equipped my rare weapon.

I know Molly wanted me to keep this on the down low, but if I do this fast then they won't know. Gripping the hilt of the Master Sword, I used _**Slow Time **_once more and managed to catch Kyle off guard. While he was confused, I ran straight at him even though my body screamed in pain.

I knew I wasn't going to make before the magic cancelled, so I just needed a boost. With my free hand, I fired a _**Wind Blast **_behind me with the last of my MP and flew forward and drew my sword. Everything moved at normal speed again but Kyle was too slow to avoid getting skewered.

The Master Sword took out a good chunk of his HP, leaving only a small fragment of life left. The horn sounded again and a _Victory _sign appeared over us and my Experience gauge chimed atleast four times and level showed 41 now.

Not sure what happened next because fatigue set in and I was already out like a light. Next thing I know, I woke in some sort of sickbay area and I could barely move my body. My armor was gone along with my shirt and hoodie. Bruises covered my upper body and more than likely my lower.

Gritting my teeth, it took some effort to sit up but I was pushing it a bit when I tried to stand and landed on my face.

"Fuck that hurts!" I shouted.

"I can only imagine that it does."

Looking up I saw Twilight, only this time she turned herself into Cortana except she had long hair instead of short.

"I've got to say, that was an awesome fight. Tons of players try to take on Kyle and end up in sickbay in a matter of 20 seconds flat. But you lasted longer and actually beat him."

She helped me to sit on the edge of the bed and started to check over the damage.

"Where is Kyle anyway?" I asked.

"He left as soon he was able to get out of bed. He left you something by the way."

She handed me two things: a letter and some sort of red coin with a fist engraved onto it.

_Delta:_

_If you're reading this than you know I'm gone. But this isn't the last we've seen of each other, in fact, I want to see you again sometime. As you might not know, I'm in charge of the Fighters Guild._

_I know potential when I see it and you kid, you've caught my interest. I can't recall the last time someone managed to beat me, let alone with magic and brute force but you could still use some work. If you ever feel like improving you're fighting skills, my dojo is located in Canterlot._

_The coin is your badge that shows you are a member of my guild so the other will welcome you as their comrade. Till next time Delta._

Well then, this is unexpected but still, it felt kind of good to be given this even though I don't play fighting games as much. Putting the coin and the letter in my pocket, I asked Twilight how long it would be before I could leave, it was getting pretty late.

"You can leave when you want but you should take it easy for a while. Also, I still expect you to hold up your end of our deal, Jake," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll have for you by tomorrow. I've got to go, tell Molly I headed home," I said.

After getting dressed and logging out, I hobbled over to my bed and collapsed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 2:30 in the morning. Kicking off my shoes and getting under the blanket was when I was out again. Proud of the victory that I earned today.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
